<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dear diary by fluffmelarry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148373">dear diary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffmelarry/pseuds/fluffmelarry'>fluffmelarry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Short One Shot, harry's diary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffmelarry/pseuds/fluffmelarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dear diary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear diary<br/>
Today I was sitting at my piano, in my living room, trying to write a song. I just didn’t seem to be able to come up with anything, or anyone for that matter, to write about. It came to the point where I would be ripping out my hair of pure frustration. Instead of stressing myself further, I decided to go for a walk. I was thinking that maybe I could get some inspiration from the world.</p><p>I pulled my jacket over my shoulders and a pair of casual, black vans on my feet. I then proceeded out into the chilly September air, the cold hitting me like a stone wall. Why was it so cold in September anyway? After furiously rubbing my hands together trying to heat them up, I shoved them down the pockets of my jacket.</p><p>Walking for 10 minutes I ended up in the small park that’s always full of people at this time of the day. Kids were scattered all over. Some sliding down the rusty slide and others playing catch, but when I spotted one person in particular sitting at one of the wooden picnic benches, I felt my body come to a halt.</p><p>It was Louis Tomlinson, my so-called crush. He has never noticed me, and probably never will. I mean he is two years older than me for Christ’s sake. He would never be with someone like me. Louis isn’t one of the popular kids at my school, even though he plays on the school’s football team, but neither am I. I don’t play any sport or hook up with girls every now and again. I am one of those nerds that writes songs and poems.</p><p>Anyway, back to my story. Louis was sitting at the bench with his little sister, Phoebe, in his lap. They were laughing and gosh, Louis’ smile is just one of God’s greater creations. A guy from Louis year walked over to him and sat down, waving his hand at Phoebe gesturing for her to leave. To my dislike, he leaned in and gave Louis a quick kiss after which he whispered something in his ear that made Louis look down at with a blush present on his cheeks. With that I turned around on my heel and headed home. I knew exactly what I wanted to write.</p><p>I got home, kicked off my shoes and threw my jacket somewhere in the hallway. I then sat down at my piano once again and began writing my song. And if you ask me, I think it turned out rather good. I decided to call it I Would. I’ll put a little snippet of it in here just for you to hear.</p><p>Lately I found myself thinking<br/>
Been dreaming about you a lot<br/>
And up in my head I’m your boyfriend<br/>
But that’s one thing you’ve already got</p><p>He drives to school every morning<br/>
While I walk alone in the rain<br/>
He’d kill me without any warning<br/>
If he took a look in my brain</p><p>Would he say he’s in L-O-V-E<br/>
Well if it was me then I would<br/>
Would he hold you when you’re feeling low<br/>
Baby you should know that I would</p><p>Yours sincerely,<br/>
Harry Edward Styles</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>